Frostbite
by little miss tiny shoes
Summary: My 3rd XMen story featuring my OC Mattie Drew aka Chase. Emma Frost joins the team and causes more than a few disruptions. Please read the 1st chapter and R&R. Thanks. Enjoy
1. Shopping fix

Hi guys. I'm back! This is my third X-Men Evolution story to follow my OC Mattie Drew otherwise known as Chase. If you haven't already please read my other stories about her. And then let me know what you think by leaving me a review.

Reviews totally make my day.

I hope you like this story. Anyone who can come up with a better title please let me know. I'm not sure I like this one. But it might grow on me.

Any thoughts, questions, points, likes, dislikes, errors, raves or just the weather near you. Please let me know.

I don't own the X-Men. Just Mattie

Enjoy

7th Jan 2006

**Growing and Learning**

**Shopping Fix**

"Look, we don't all have to go." Bobby said. "We could just meet you guys here in a couple of hours."

The girls exchanged glances.

"He's got a point." Amara admitted.

Bobby nodded enthusiastically.

"They would only slow us down." Jubilee agreed.

"With the moaning." Mattie added.

"And the groaning." Paige chipped in.

"And the constant whining." Rahne sighed.

"And the lack of stamina." Tabitha said with a smirk.

Ray opened his mouth to protest and was quickly silenced by Bobby and Sam.

"See. It would be better for you guys to leave us here." Sam told them, his hand wrapped tightly around Ray's mouth.

The girls exchanged glances again.

Finally Jubilee nodded. "Okay. We'll shop. You can hang here, or shop for football cards or, like, whatever it is you do."

The boys let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Great!"

"We'll do that then."

"See you in a couple of hours."

Rolling her eyes at her boyfriend, Jubilee heading off with Mattie, Paige, Amara, Rahne and Tabitha in tow.

"Besides." Tabitha grinned at them. "We know you just want to hang out in the food court checking out skirt."

The boys suddenly developed not so convincing poker faces.

Tabby just shook her head at them.

"We are so busted." Sam murmured as he Ray and Bobby watched their respective girlfriends head off to their shopping fix.

"No way. Tabs is just yanking our chains." Ray disagreed.

Bobby shook his head. "If Tabby knows, the rest of them know."

Sam pointed to Bobby in agreement.

"But they haven't hauled us out for it." Bobby continued. "So I guess we're in the clear."

"Besides. No harm in looking." Ray pointed out as the three of them wandered through the Mall.

"Why are we even here?" Sam muttered.

"Because Bobby wouldn't let his girlfriend drive his car." Ray told him.

"That speed freak!" Bobby exclaimed. "You think I'm letting her behind the wheel of _my_ car!"

Ray smirked. "And by the time that argument had run it's course all the others knew that a shopping trip was on the cards and wanted in on it. Meaning we had to take more that one car."

"Meaning that you two felt compelled to come with me." Bobby added. "Because you wouldn't leave me on my own in a sea of girls in a full on shopping frenzy. Would you?"

Sam and Ray exchanged glances, before shaking their heads.

"Why though?" Sam asked. "I mean, I just don't get it. Does this place call to them in some kind of voice that we can't hear? What is the attraction of this place?"

Bobby and Ray glanced around at the Mall.

"I think it's like chocolate." Bobby said at length. "It's a girl thing."

"But it's not like they haven't been here before." Sam continued. "I mean Jubes has practically been _living_ here this summer. You'd have thought she'd have bought everything she could ever need. Ever."

"But it's the last weekend before school." Ray told him knowingly. "That makes this the last chance to see if they can find that perfect outfit for the first day back."

"Paige tell you that on the way over?" Bobby asked.

Ray flushed slightly. "Yeah."

Sam shook his head. "I have sisters, I have a girlfriend and I live with plenty of girls. But I just don't understand the way they think."

"You only just figured that out?" Bobby asked him with a grin.

"Hell, I gave up trying to work out girls years ago." Ray told him. "Give in up buddy, you are never going to get it."

Bobby nodded. "He's right."

"Of course I'm right." Ray said. "Now, food court anyone?"

X

"They just don't get it." Amara said, her voice carrying over the changing room door.

"I know." Paige called back to her. "I tried explaining it to Ray on the way here and his eyes kinda glazed over."

"Men don't get shopping." Jubilee told them as they three of them stepped out of their various cubicles to view how they looked.

Paige scrunched up her nose at her reflection. Orange, lime green and red clashed in front of her eyes. "No. Way." She disappeared back inside.

"I can understand Ray." Jubilee said, tugging at her skirt and turning slightly to see herself from another angle. "But Sam? I mean, he's your brother Paige. You couldn't have taught him something?"

"Jubes, he's your boyfriend." Paige called back to her. "You teach him all you want. Maybe he'll be a better pupil for you."

Amara shook her head, studying the price tag for the jacket she had on. "But I mean, would you want him to?" She studied herself in the mirror again. "Can you imagine if boys liked shopping as much as we did? We'd never get any shopping done."

"They'd turn in into a sport." Paige said, reappearing in a new outfit. "And you know how competitive they get. They'd have leagues and stuff."

"Yeah." Jubilee agree. "Like the National Shopping Association."

"The Shopping World Series." Amara added.

"The Shopping Olympics." Paige nodded at her outfit. "I like this."

"Me too. You look good in it." Amara told her.

"On the other hand…" Jubilee tugged at the skirt again. "If they did turn shopping into a sport you just know that girls would win hands down. I mean, I know I would."

"True." Amara commented.

"You do seem to _want _to live up the name Mall rat." Paige told her with a grin.

"Hey, I can't change the fact that shopping is my gift." Jubilee told her. "And who am I to deny my gift."

"Hey gifted. Are you planning on getting that skirt?" Amara asked. "I'm getting this jacket and I think Paige is set."

The blonde nodded.

"Na." Jubilee shook her head. "I don't like this as much as I thought I did." She frowned again. "And I'm pretty sure that I already have it."

"Well lets finish here and go find Mattie and the others before we hit the next shop." Paige said as the girls started to get changed.

X

Once they'd shopped themselves to exhaustion the girls headed to the food court to find the boys.

"I told you they be here. Ogling girls!" Tabby said. Sitting down in front of Ray and obscuring his view.

Ray blinked then smiled up at his girlfriend. "Hey Paige."

Paige rolled her eyes, but kissed him as he pulled out a chair for her.

Mattie collapsed next to Bobby. "I am so tired. I feel like I just ran a Danger Room session."

The other girls nodded.

"This should totally be considered a workout." Amara agreed.

"Slackers." Jubes teased, but she made no move to get up from where she sat, leaning against Sam.

"I can't believe we start school on Monday." Rahne sighed.

"I can't believe that we'll graduate at the end of this year." Bobby said.

"Yeah, good luck with that one." Ray teased.

Bobby threw some of his chips at him.

"Aww." Mattie leaned over and kissed Bobby while Paige elbowed Ray.

Tabby wrinkled her nose. "This place is so very… couply." She winked at Amara and Rahne. "Want to get out of here?"

"Yes." Rahne answered.

Paige stuck her tongue out at her.

"I'll come with you guys." Jubilee said. "I have a ton of course work to do." She held her hand out to Ray for the keys.

"Do you think I'm stupid, Jubes?" Ray asked, tossing the keys to Tabitha.

"You trust the crazy boom boomer over me!" Jubilee screeched, hands on her hips.

"Tabby may be crazy, but she has yet to crash a car." Ray told her. "You haven't even passed yet and your record is… What is your current record, Jubes?

Jubilee's expression darkened and she muttered something under her breath, before turning wrathfully on Sam.

Sam smiled apologetically up at her. "Sorry. But you know he's right. I'm still waiting to get my car back."

Jubilee threw up her hands. "I didn't do that on purpose!"

"Jubes, you never even got it out the drive." Tabby pointed out, earning herself an evil glare from Jubilee.

"Let's go then. Tabby can drive." She said at last, gathering her stuff up and stalking off.

Sam made to get up to go after her.

"I've got it." Rahne said, hurrying after Jubilee.

"Don't worry farm boy." Tabitha consoled him. "She'll have got over it by the time you guys get back."

"I've never crashed a car either." Mattie pointed out to Bobby. "And you won't let me drive your car."

"Mats, the idea of the speed limit is that it's a limit. Not a target." Bobby told her.

Mattie pouted. "I never crashed though."

"More due to dumb luck that anything else." Bobby muttered.

"Say again, Drake?" Mattie asked brightly.

"Nothing." Bobby told her.

"What is the big deal about driving?" Paige asked. "I've been driving the truck round the farm since I was big enough to reach the peddles. There's not much to it really."

Sam nodded his agreement.

Ray gave her a tight squeeze. "My girl can drive."

The others erupted in to protest. Bobby and Sam championing their own girlfriends driving merits while Paige and Mattie balked at the term 'my girl'.

Ray just laughed.

"So on a scale on 1 to 10 just how bad do you think school is going to be this year?" Ray asked once the others had quietened down to a gentle simmer.

"Dull." Sam replied.

"Hard work." Paige added.

Mattie nodded. "I still think it's unfair that we have to do all the Danger Room training and then school work on top. Shouldn't we get special dispensation or something?"

"Sure." Bobby told her. "All we have to do is tell the whole school that we're mutants and that every morning we train in special fighting techniques. I'm sure they'd be more than happy to give us extra credit."

"Arse." Mattie said.

"Ray? Any thoughts?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, get a load of that." Ray murmured.

The others followed his gaze to see a tall blonde leaning casually against the cookie counter, clearly flirting with the attendant. Her tight skirt came well above the knee and the white tube top she was wearing left little to the imagination. One ankle crossed across the other she was leaning on the counter in the full knowledge that this displayed her rear assets to the best of their ability. The attendant handed her a soda and she placed the straw in her mouth with deliberate care. She took a slip before slowly licking her lips.

"Little Miss Shy." Paige said with heavy sarcasm.

"God, could she be more obvious in her cry for attention." Mattie asked, grinning at Paige.

Paige grinned back. "I bet he gives her that soda for free."

"Oh yeah. Easy money."

True to the girls predictions the attendant waved the girl's money away, then produced a cookie with a flourish and presented it to her. She smiled sweetly at him, her eyes blinking just slightly too rapidly.

"Did she just bat her eyelashes at him?" Paige asked incredulously. "I didn't think anybody actually did that. You know, outside of Jessica Rabbit."

"I've got a five says he asks her out." Mattie said.

"Ten says she turns him down flat."

They watched as the attendant smiled sickeningly at the radiant beauty in front of him. The girl smiled at him before throwing a casual glance over her shoulder. A group of guys walked past and she flicked her hair back, further securing their attention.

The attendant had a piece of paper and a pen held out to her. The blonde gave him a smile that had suddenly turned cold. With a casual flick of her hand she dismissed him and turned herself to face her new audience.

Mattie rolled her eyes at Paige.

Paige flicked her own blonde hair, imitating the blonde. "Why yes, it _is_ from a bottle."

The attendant, looking dejected, watched as the blonde repositioned herself against the counter. Now she was directing all her assets and attention towards her new targets.

"I can't believe her." Mattie shook her head. "It's like she woke up this morning and though 'how can I get men to like me?'"

The alpha males of the group of guys surrounding the blonde had taken up positions either side of her. The rest jostled for position. Each one trying to impress her with something witty or clever or at the very least some well toned muscle. In the middle of it all, serene and safe in the knowledge of her own self importance the blonde preened and pouted. She was an innocent, blushing beauty. The only crack in her facade was on the occasions that she found the eye line of the female population of the food court. Then a wicked smile crossed her lips for just a second. She had ever males eye and she knew it.

"It's so pathetic." Paige sighed.

"I can't believe that guys fall for that." Mattie said.

"Speaking of which." Paige glanced at the three boys. "Does this conversation seem a little one sided to you."

"As in, missing three of the players?" Mattie asked.

"Ah hem." Paige coughed.

Sam, Bobby and Ray all looked at her, radiating guilt.

"Guys." Mattie dabbed at her lips. "Little drool."

They had the decency to look sheepish.

"So you _do _come here to check out skirt." Paige said her voice dangerously level. "Interesting."

Ray looked nervous. "Interesting, like the fact that I never tidy my room? Or Interesting like that time I happened to accidentally mention that there was an attractive girl in my bio class?"

Paige raised an eyebrow.

"Time to go home." Mattie cut in, trying to prevent another Ray and Paige argument in public. She caught hold of Paige's arm and steered her towards the exit. "Don't think I didn't see the look on your face either." She hissed over her shoulder at Bobby.

"This is going to be a fun ride home." Bobby muttered.


	2. Twice in one day

Second chapter. Let me know what you think

I don't own the X-Men. Just Mattie

Enjoy

**Twice In One Day**

The next morning, while most of the students were groaning about the start of school, Paige and Ray were still not communicating.

"We could take Paige with us." Mattie suggested to Bobby as they finished up their breakfast.

"No."

"But, Bobby, there's plenty of room in your car."

"No." He repeated. "I know you want to help, Mats. But I'm telling you. When it comes to a Paige and Ray fight, the best thing to do is stay out of it."

"Can't we take her with us?"

Having just stuffed a mouthful of cereal in his mouth Bobby had to settle for shaking his head emphatically.

Mattie sighed and watched as her room mate avoided Ray with deliberate care.

She turned to Bobby and opened her mouth to plead Paige's case one more time.

Bobby, who knew his girlfriend well, silenced her with a slice of toast.

Mattie glared balefully at him as she munched.

"Ten to one, they'll have made it up by the time that they get to school." Bobby told her. "You know these things never last."

X

Mattie strolled through the grounds of the Bayville High School, Bobby's arm casually slung across her shoulders.

Back to school, she pulled a face. The summer holidays never seemed long enough.

She felt Bobby's hand tighten slightly on her shoulder. She looked up at him. "Too fast?"

Bobby grinned back at her. "You could slow it down a little."

She sighed. After an extended absence from 'normalcy' she had a tendency to move too fast. At the Institute she could move at any speed she liked and no one even noticed anymore. Here, she needed to move at a more sedate pace. It all seemed so desperately slow.

She forced herself to move slower, she'd have it down by the end of the day. But for now she just needed to focus.

"See I told you." Bobby said, breaking into her thoughts.

"Told me what?"

Bobby nodded over his shoulder and Mattie turned to see Ray and Paige arm in arm.

"Cough up, Drew." Bobby said grinning at her. "I believe the odds were in my favour."

"I don't recall shaking on it." Mattie corrected him.

"Too bad. I aim to collect my winnings?" Bobby asked leaning down and stealing a kiss.

Mattie giggled and kissed him back.

"Ewww, public display of affection." Jubes moaned as she and Sam caught up to them.

"Morning, Jubes." Mattie murmured.

"You'd not doing to bad at the PDA yourselves." Bobby said, staring pointedly at the arms wrapped around each others waists.

"But you guys have been together for over a year now." Jubilee pointed out. "You should be over that by now."

"I didn't know we were so ancient." Mattie said with a laugh. "Honey, do you want me to fetch your Zimmer frame?

"I see Paige made up with Ray." Sam commented.

"Sure." Jubes smiled. "Do you really think either of them wants to be arguing on the first day back?"

"Don't hold back, Jubes. Tell us what you really think." Bobby teased.

Jubilee raised an eyebrow. "Tell me I'm wrong."

"Wrong about what?" Ray asked as he and Paige joined them.

"Your sudden forgiveness for each other." Jubilee said.

Paige and Ray exchanged guilty looks.

The others laughed.

"Posers." Mattie said.

The first bell rang and Paige pulled free of Ray and slipped her arm through Mattie's. "Sorry to tear you two apart. But I've heard that through the magic of modern science boyfriends and girlfriends _can_ actually separate from each other."

Mattie rolled her eyes at her room mate. "Come on then. Let's get this thing over with."

Waving goodbye to the others they headed to registration. The room was already half full by the time they got there, with more students trailing in after them.

Selecting a couple of seats near the rear of the classroom, the girls settled back to see who was in their class this year.

"Can you believe that we're actually back here?" Paige sighed. "Why is it that the first day back always feels like we haven't really had any time off at all?"

"It's the generally depression that accompanies school hallways." Mattie replied. "It sucks out all the goodness and replaces it with…" She wrinkled her nose. "School."

"Well it sucks."

"That it does."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Paige exclaimed.

"Hu?" Mattie looked up.

"If it isn't Little Miss Shy."

The blonde from the Mall food court stood framed in the doorway, sporting another tiny skirt. This time in red, with a white buttoned shirt and matching red backpack. She gazed regally around the room, pursing her lips at what she saw. The rest of the room all turned to gawk at the new girl. The staring didn't seem to phase her, in fact she paid no attention to the scene she was causing, she just sighed and slide gracefully into a seat.

"Well, today just got a whole load more interesting." Paige muttered.

"Did you figure her to be in our year?" Mattie asked.

"I guessed older."

"She doesn't seem all that shy, for a new girl." Mattie shrugged. "I was just a bundle of nerves my first day here. What with the getting lost, the new timetable, all the strange people."

"Have you seen her? She's riding high on shear good looks. What does she have to be nervous about? She's like an honorary cheerleader."

"Is it wrong of us to judge her like this?" Mattie wondered.

"You saw the way that she treated that guy at the Mall."

Mattie raised an eyebrow. What Paige really meant was that way that Ray had stared at the girl. The way that all the boys had stared at her. Including Bobby. On the other hand, she couldn't speed the rest of her life hating anyone pretty. "We can't damn her forever, just for that. What if that was an off day?"

Paige eyed the blonde suspiciously. "Okay. I'll give her the benefit of the doubt."

Mattie laughed. "Yeah. Sure. I can tell you are welcoming her with open arms, by your aggressive tone and evil eye."

"All right, so I don't like blonde competition." Paige pulled her face back into her usually sunny expression. "I'm over it."

Mr Hall walked in and took his seat at his desk calling the class to attention. "We have a new student with us this year." He told the class, or though anyone with eyes could have figured that much out. "Emma Frost. Where are you Emma?"

The blonde raised her hand, smiling perfunctorily.

Mr Hall smiled back at her. "Emma, why don't you tell the class something about yourself."

Emma smiled graciously then rolled her eyes once Mr Hall had looked away.

"My name is Emma Frost, and I recently moved here. I'm looking forward to getting to know all of you."

"Judging by the avid stares, I know several members of the class that are waiting in line to get to know her better." Paige whispered to Mattie.

"Is this you being over it?" Mattie whispered back.

Paige grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Could I get someone to show Emma round the school today?" Mr Hall asked.

The response was a forest of hands.

X

"This is getting so old." Paige muttered as she, Mattie, Jubilee and Tabitha sat in the cafeteria.

Emma sat, holding court at her lunch table.

"You know I actually heard one of the cheerleaders _ask _her to join the squad." Tabby said.

"Hey, you know the beautiful people have to hang out together." Mattie told her.

"Owen Perry has asked her out already." Jubes told them.

The four of them stared at the growing mob that surrounded Emma.

Tabby scowled. "Did she have to be so…"

"Blonde." Paige supplied.

"I was going for pretty, but yeah, blonde pretty much nails it." Tabby said.

"You don't like her because she's blonde?" Mattie asked, eyeing the two blondes slightly incredulously. "Is this some secret society that I don't know about?"

"Anyone can be blonde and pretty." Paige said.

Tabby nodded. "She's giving the rest of us a bad name."

"Did you understand any of that?" Mattie asked Jubilee.

Jubes shrugged. "Not a bit." She played with a length of her dark hair. "But then what would I know."

Mattie grinned. "Well I'm scared. I've never been so glad to be a brunet in all my life."

Paige gave her a mock glare. "Sure what have you got to worry about? Everyone assumes you're intelligent. She grinned. "Wrongly of course. But there we go."

"Hu? What was that now?" Mattie asked.

Tabitha sighed. "You see and brunet and you think she's intelligent. See a blonde and you just know that she's dumb and pretty."

"I do?" Mattie asked. She looked at Paige and Jubilee for help. "Do I?"

Paige rolled her eyes. "She can be so cute sometimes."

Mattie made a face, while Paige grinned.

"I get it." Jubes said. "It's stereotyping. Like thinking that all guys are car fanatics, or that all girls like to shop."

"But you _do_ like to shop, Jubes." Mattie pointed out.

"Yeah, but _you _moan after more than a couple of hours." Jubilee pointed out.

Mattie rolled her eyes. "There is only so much a body can take."

"That's my point. Not all girls like to shop and cook and clean and darn socks and stuff."

"Did we just skip back to the middle ages?" Paige asked.

"This is your point I'm trying to prove." Jubes told her.

Paige held up her hands to appease her. "Excuse me. I'm just a dumb blonde, remember."

"Yeah right." Jubilee scoft. "A dumb blonde whose Trig home work I copy each week."

"Not if you keep calling me a dumb blonde."

"You started it." Jubes pointed out.

"Got you there, Paige." Mattie agreed. "And how come you never let me copy your Trig?"

"Cause you're a speed freak and always get yours done first." Paige told her. "I copy yours and then take out the wrong answers."

"What!" Mattie glared at her room mate.

"The point is." Tabby said. "That people _expect _blondes to get by off their looks. Frosty over there is the total case in point of that."

Paige nodded. "She ruins it for the rest of us."

"Why do we even care?" Jubilee asked. "Three of us have boyfriends and Tabby is never wanting for male attention. What do we care?"

The four of them exchanges glances.

"Good point."

"Well made."

Tabby grinned. "Let's go watch the boys playing basketball."

X

Bobby fell onto the sofa in the Rec room with a sigh. "I hate the first day of school."

"Seconded." Sam said.

"Thirded." Ray said.

"They should change the rules so that we start back on the second day." Mattie said.

"Wouldn't that make the second day the first day?" Jubes queried.

Mattie frowned. "That sucks."

Bobby shook his head and ruffled her hair. "Don't ponder too hard over it. Those cobwebs won't know what's hit them."

Mattie hit him with a cushion and went back to the problem.

"I'm hungry." Tabby said.

"You know where the kitchen is." Amara pointed out.

"Roberto and Jamie are in there already." Rahne told them.

"Aw man." Ray whined. "Multiple shouldn't be allowed in the kitchen unguarded. He's worse than Kurt."

"Well go stop him then." Paige said. "And while you're there, a bar of chocolate would be great."

"Get your own." Ray replied staying rooted to his seat.

Sam rolled his eyes, and then shook his head as Jubilee looked pleadingly at him. "No way Jubes."

"I got it!"

They all turned to stare at Mattie.

"Cheers, Mats." Bobby said. "Mines the chips and dip."

"Everyone else starts on the first day back. And we get special dispensation, for being great or something, and so we start on the _second _day back. That way it's not the first day." Mattie said, grinning proudly.

"Mattie, we've kinda moved on." Rahne said.

"Yeah, we're more into whose going to get the food and bring it back here." Amara told her.

"Good point, I'm starving." Mattie left the room in a blur.

Bobby groaned. "Come on. We'd better get in there before the Tasmanian Mattie cleans out the cupboards."

Moaning, the rest of them followed him into the kitchen.

Four Jamie's sat eating cereal, chips, scrambled egg and a sandwich.

"Jamie, how can four of you eat at the same time?" Amara asked.

"Doesn't it make you feel sick?" Jubilee asked.

All four of the Jamie's shook their heads, mouths too full to answer.

Rogue, Kitty and Kurt sat at the other end of the table. Kurt was putting away as much as the four Jamie's all by himself. Kitty and Rouge had coffee.

"Ah said we should get out of here before the rabble arrived." Rogue muttered.

"Love you too, Rogue." Ray said as he raided the refrigerator.

Kurt snorted into his food, and then smothered a smile as his sister glared at him.

"You two not hungry?" Rahne asked, grabbing the bagel Roberto had just toasted.

"Just watching those two eat is filling." Kitty said, glancing between Kurt and the Jaime's.

Roberto made a swiped at Rahne, glared, and then reached for another bagel.

"Who had the last of the cheese?" Ray asked, momentarily appearing from the fridge.

Paige guiltily looked up from the cheese melt jacket potato she was half way through. "Do you want half?"

Ray scowled, then disappeared back into the fridge again.

"How was school, you guys?" Kitty asked, watching the mayhem unfolding before them.

"You know. You've been there." Bobby said, lunging at the bag of chips in Mattie's hands.

"How was college?" Mattie asked, speeding out of Bobby's reach.

"Dull." Rogue said.

"You said that you liked it." Kitty argued.

"Ah did. It's way better than school." Rogue replied.

"A Danger room session with Wolverine is better than school." Sam said.

Rogue nodded. "But that didn't make it any less dull."

"It was only the first day." Kurt pointed out. "Give it a chance."

_Students. Could you please all come to my study_? The professor's mental thoughts projected into their heads.

They exchanged glances.

"Have you two been pulling pranks again?" Rogue asked Mattie and Bobby.

Bobby shook his head.

"Not us." Mattie backed him up.

X

They found the professor and the rest of the Institute in the professor's study. Professor Xavier smiled and them as they filled in.

"I wanted to introduce you to some one who will be joining our team.

Mattie looked up with interest. She wouldn't be the new member any more.

The professor turned to the figure standing next to Ororo. "Allow me to introduce Miss Emma Frost."

Paige and Mattie's eyes met in a clash of disbelief.

"Emma will be training with us from tomorrow. She has chosen to have her own accommodation." He smiled at Emma. "But we hope that you feel that the Institute is as much your home as it is ours."

Emma smiled back at him.

The professor regarded the rest of them again. "Emma has telepathic abilities. She will be learning to hone them with myself, while she also learns the art of defending herself physically. Could you please show Emma around and introduce yourselves to her."

They gave him collective nods.

Jean and Scott stepped forward to greet Emma first, Jean explaining that she was also a telepath.

"She's stalking me! I swear it." Paige hissed in Mattie's ear.

"Telepath?" Jubilee asked.

"That sure does clear some things up." Tabby muttered.


	3. Getting to know you

Hi guys. Just wanted to say that I'm back. It's been over 6 months. But I have had a really crazy 6 months. Which if any of you want to know about feel free to email me. But I'm guessing you'd rather just have the 3rd chapter. So here it is I don't own the X-Men, just Mattie 

**Getting to know you**

Mattie, Paige, Jubilee and Tabby trailed round after Jean, Scott and Emma.

"So. Do you think she, like telepathically read our minds?" Jubes asked.

"You mean does she know all the mean stuff that we were saying about her?" Tabby asked.

Jubilee nodded. "Yeah, that's pretty much my question."

Paige looked sheepish. "Is anyone else feeling really guilty?"

Mattie watched Emma. She was feeling extremely guilty about what they had said about Emma. Which was making her feel guilty for feeling guilty. Because the only reason that she was feeling guilty was because she may have got found out. And really if you were only feeling guilty for what you did because there was a possibility you were going to get caught, that was kind of wrong. You should feel bad because you felt bad. Not because you got caught.

"So if you have any questions just ask." Jean said. "And we'll leave you with these guys for now." She turned and smiled at the other girls.

"I'm so out of here." Tabby smiled brightly and headed off. Jubes gave an apologetic smile and followed suit.

Paige and Mattie exchanged glances.

"Be nice." Mattie muttered out the side of her mouth.

Paige glared at her them smiled at the approaching Emma. "Hi, there."

Emma smiled back. "We have home room together don't we?"

Mattie nodded. "Yeah, so how was your first day?"

Emma made a face. "You know school. Not exactly the highlight of anyone's day."

Paige grinned. "Ain't that the truth."

Slightly more relaxed now the two students showed Emma to the Rec room.

"So how come you're not living here?" Mattie asked. "I thought it was pretty much mandatory."

Emma shrugged. "My parents are moving into town so I guess there was no need for me to move in. I take it you guys all have homes somewhere else?"

Both girls nodded, Paige with particular vigour.

"So where do you live?" Paige asked.

"We're still looking." Emma told them. "So at the moment we have the penthouse at the Strand."

Mattie and Paige's eyebrows shot up. "You're living in the penthouse?" Mattie asked incredulously.

"Talk about dream come true." Paige added.

Emma shrugged. "It's alright. Doesn't ever feel like home though. You know what I mean?"

"Can't say I've ever had the chance to find out." Paige said with a grin.

"You so have to have us over some time." Mattie said.

"Way to go, Mattie." Paige laughed at her room mate's lack of tact. "Invite yourself why don't you."

Mattie grinned back at her. "I was just saying what you were thinking." She turned to Emma. "Back me up here. She was thinking that, right?"

Emma shrugged.

"Come on." Mattie argued. "You do that, right? The whole reading minds, seeing what people are thinking. Must be kinda cool."

"I don't just go around reading everyone." Emma said. "But it can come in handy when I'm talking to people. What they say and what they're thinking is usually totally different."

Paige screwed up her face. "That must suck. Hearing what's really going on inside people's heads."

Mattie nodded. "Like when I pretend to be interested when Paige tells me about her dreams."

"Hey!" Paige threw a cushion at her.

"So can you make people think things? Like the Professor can?" Mattie asked.

Emma nodded. "But I'm nowhere as good as he is. Mostly I can make taxi drivers think that I've paid." She grinned. "Or teachers think that I've handed in my homework already."

"I want that power." Paige sighed.

"So what about you." Emma gestured at Paige and Mattie. "I'm guessing that you both have your own skills."

Mattie nodded. "Watch." She raced across the room and back in a blur. "Cool, hu?"

Paige rolled her eyes. "Fishing for compliments, much?"

Mattie stuck out her tongue at her. "Go on then, Husk. Impress us."

Emma's brow furrowed. "Husk?"

"Code name." Paige explained. "Didn't the Professor give you one?"

Emma shook her head.

Mattie shrugged. "Maybe you can come up with one yourself."

"What's yours?" Emma asked her.

"Chase. Pretty self explanatory really."

"Mine's Husk, cause I can do this." Paige ripped the skin off the length of her arm to reveal grey granite underneath.

Mattie wrinkled her nose. "It's a bit much when you're not expecting it."

Emma struggled to regain her composure. "Next time, could you warn me."

"It can be anything." Paige said. "Gold, marble, glass, diamond, stone."

"Now who's showing off." Mattie said, rolling her eyes. "We get it. Your power is cool."

Paige grinned at her then turned to Emma. "You're turn. What am I thinking right now?"

Emma gazed at her for a moment then smiled. "You want chocolate ice cream."

"What a fantastic idea." Paige agreed.

"Last one there gets the leftovers!" Mattie yelled as she dashed out the room.

Paige started after her, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Emma was following. "If we don't get there soon the speed demon will have scoffed the lot."

On the way they past Jaime who was picking hiselves up off the floor. "Why is Mattie in such a hurry?" He asked.

"Chocolate ice cream." Paige told him.

Mattie was already tucking into the Ben and Jerry's when the other two girls reached the kitchen. But she had thoughtfully laid out two extra spoons on the side.

Paige snatched the tub out her hand and offered some to Emma. "You'll have to excuse her manners, Mattie become a little feral when it comes to chocolate."

Grinning, Mattie growled.

"Nut." Paige told her, taking a spoonful of the ice cream.

Kitty phased straight through the kitchen wall making Emma jump. "If Lance calls, I am so totally like not here." She said continuing on her way, straight through the opposite wall. Emma stared after her like she'd seen a ghost. A bust of sulpha announced the appearance of Kurt, Rogue had her gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Katzchen?" Kurt asked.

Mattie pointed a chocolaty spoon at the far wall and Kurt and Rogue disappeared in another cloud of sulpha.

Emma turned to them. "Does this ever become normal?"

Paige and Mattie exchanged glances. "Yes."

"And much soon than you think." Paige reassured her.

Besides, it's kinda cool really." Mattie added. "Being able to just do what we do. Without having to hide it."

Paige nodded at Mattie. "Yeah, I noticed you were a little speedy at school today."

Mattie frowned. "It just seems so slow. Good think we didn't have track today." She glanced over at Emma. "Do you ever have trouble hiding you're thing?"

Emma shook her head. "Not really. Mostly I just have to make sure that I respond to what people say rather than what they are thinking."

Paige threw her spoon into the melting ice cream. "Where is Bobby when you need him?"

Mattie shrugged.

Emma put her spoon down. "I'd better be going anyway. Thanks for showing me round."

"Well we didn't really." Paige said.

"Next time we'll do a better job." Mattie promised.

The two of them showed Emma out to her car, a light blue convertible.

"Love the car." Mattie, ran her hand over the body-work. "I bet it goes well, too."

Paige rolled her eyes, but she was staring admiringly at the car as well.

Emma slide in behind the wheel. "I'll have to take you guys out in it some time."

She started the car and waved as she drove off. "See you at school."

"Well?" Mattie demanded as she and Paige waved goodbye.

"I might have judged her harshly." Paige conceded. "But you have to admit that the girl we just chatted to is very different to the girl from the mall."

Mattie nodded as they headed back inside. "True. But I guess we act differently when we're here to how we do anywhere else. Maybe she acts like that when she's nervous."

"That's her nervous?" Paige asked incredulously.

"She's a telepath. Picking up on people's feelings. Maybe it's a way to deal."

Paige frowned. "I'm not sure. But I'll agree with you that she's not as bad as I thought she was."

X

Bobby sat in his History class. Not much longer now. Only five minuets left. He could last that long. Five minuets left till this torture was over and then it was lunch. He could barely believe that it was only the second day back at school. Already it felt like years. The teachers droned, the seconds dragged and the homework was stacking up.

Across the room he could see Emma. Mattie had filled him in on what she and Paige had found out about her. He'd got the general feel that the girls we're overly keen on Emma. But then he could see how she might have got their backs up. It was hard not to notice her. The boys certainly noticed her. And the girls noticed the boys noticing her. Plus she was a telepath. So the chances were that Emma herself noticed the boys and the reaction it created in the girls. It would take a lot of self-control not to play with that. But then that's what the Institute was for, to teach self-control.

Emma's head was bowed over her book studiously. Busy ignoring Lance Alvers who was blatantly trying to attract her attention. After a quick glance at the teacher Lance leaned over towards Emma, whispering her name. Emma turned away from him her eyes darting away from any eye contact. She caught Bobby's gaze. Bobby looked away quickly, embarrassed to be caught staring.

_Well that was friendly!_ He chastised himself, looking over at Emma again and giving her a quick smile. Emma rolled her eyes in Lance's direction. Bobby gave her a sympathetic smile. Lance was a pain at the best of times, even worse when he was attempting flirtation. Attempting being the operative word.

The bell rang for the end of class and the classroom erupted into noise as the students all made a break for freedom.

Outside the room Lance was waiting for Emma. "Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to do something after school." He said falling into step with the blonde.

"I think you'll find I'm busy." Emma told him.

"What about tomorrow?" Lance asked.

"Busy." Emma replied.

"Day after?"

"Busy."

"Weekend?"

"Busy."

"I think you're boring the lady, Alvers." Bobby said, stepping up behind him.

"Back of Iceprick." Lance glared at him.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "And just how long did it take you to come up with that one?" He gave a sigh. "You just can't get decent repartee these days."

"I ain't interested in talking to you."

"Well I can't say I'm interested in talking to you either."

"So back off, this has got nothing to do with you."

Bobby glared at him. "It's the second day. Could we not let this go."

"You wanna go?" Lance growled, his fists clenching. Bobby felt the now all to familiar trembles that indicated Lance's power. He glanced around him. People were everywhere. Nobody had noticed anything yet, but that would all change if Lance really decided to kick off. He tensed, he had to stop it before it got that far.

Lance scowled, but he must have caught something off Bobby's look. He glanced around him, then relaxed his posture slightly. "This ain't over." He said glaring at Bobby and giving Emma one last look, then he stalked off.

"Thanks." Emma said. She looked up at him. "You're one of Xavier's lot aren't you."

"I'm Bobby."

"I hadn't realised he was a mutant." Emma said staring after the departing Lance.

Bobby checked around him to see if anyone had heard her.

Emma clamped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry." She too looked around to see if she'd been overheard. The rest of the student body past them by. Totally uncaring. Emma smiled at him. "I guess now I know where to go when I need a knight in shining armour."

Bobby grinned. "Anytime."

They started walking, Bobby leading the way towards the canteen. Emma sighed. "Next time I'll be more careful before I piss people off."

"Well I might not always be about to do my noble knightly duty." Bobby said with a smirk.

"I'm not a complete damsel in distress." Emma told him. "I could have made him think that he was a toad. Half the work was done for me in any case."

Bobby chucked. "Now I'm sorry I interrupted. I would pay good money to see Alvers hopping around."

"So I'm guessing that he doesn't live with you at Xaviers."

Bobby shook his head. "Thank god."

Emma glanced around at the now all but deserted hallway. "But you are…" She looked at him, _a mutant_. Her sentence finished in his head.

Bobby blinked in surprise, then he reminded himself that she was a telepath after all. He nodded. "Iceman. Guess what my power is?"

Emma smiled. "The key is in the title."

"So have you got a name yet?"

"Not yet. I can't think of one that suits."

"What is it with you telepaths?" Bobby asked. "I mean the Professor is just the Professor. And Jean is Jean. You're Emma. Is it something about reading minds that stops you coming up with a code name?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. I'm sure I'll come up with something eventually. I just don't want anything lame. You know."

The walked into the canteen and were hit by the wall of sound. The student body of Bayville High discussed the topics of the day.

Mattie spotted them and waved. Bobby grinned while Emma waved back.

"I see you've already met Mats then."

Emma nodded. "She and Paige showed me round a bit."

"With Mats talking nineteen to the dozen I'm betting." Bobby said with a smile.

Emma studied him for a second. "Girlfriend?"

Bobby flushed slightly. "That obvious?"

Emma shrugged.

"You get that from in here?" Bobby tapped his head.

Emma gave him a smile. "You kinda project it actually."

Bobby hung his head in mock shame. "Don't tell the guys. I'll never live it down."

Emma smiled. "My lips are sealed."

They made their way over to the table where the other squeezed up to make room for them.

"Good day?" Bobby asked Mattie as he sat down.

"Oh, you know." Mattie shrugged. "Second verse…"

"Same as the first." Several of the others chorused before turning back to their own conversations.

"How was yours?" Mattie asked Emma.

Emma shrugged, watching Mattie help herself to Bobby's fries. "Still a bit strange really."

Bobby slapped Mattie's hand away. "She had an encounter with Lance."

"He wanted to go on a date with me." Emma said.

Mattie made a face. "As if."

Emma nodded. "Pretty much my reaction too. But Lance took offence to that."

"You know what he's like." Bobby said.

Mattie nodded. "The Brotherhood are so very lame."

"He stepped in to see Lance off for me." Emma told her.

Mattie beamed at Bobby, clasping her hands together in mock rapture. "Our hero!"

Bobby shoved a handful of fries in her mouth. "Only way to shut her up." He told Emma while Mattie glared at him.

X

His lungs were bursting. But he never even thought of stopping for a second. His hand tightened on Abby's to keep her with him. He didn't need to turn to know that it was still coming after them.

"Michael." Abby gasped, pulling at him, slowing him down.

"Abby! Come on!" He glanced back at her, to see her face, to encourage her to run.

"Michael!"

Too late, he missed her warning and tripped on the curb. He went down hard on his ankle, his own momentum forcing him over.

"Shit." He tried to stand and yelped in pain.

"Michael. Are you okay?" Abby was beside him in an instant.

"Abby, go! You have to keep going."

She shook her head furiously. "I'm not leaving you." She told him firmly, her eyes shifting rapidly from purple to brown and back again.

Michael leaned on her as he struggled to pull himself up. Behind them they heard the thud of a footstep.

Abby's eyes flashed white. "We have to run."

They ran again, Michael leaning heavily on her, his arm draped across her shoulders. They were going too slow. He could hear the thud behind him. If she left him… She might have a chance.

"Abby. You have to leave me here."

"Don't be stupid." She didn't stop running.

"Abby, it is going to catch us. If you go you stand a chance of getting away."

"Shut up."

"Abby. Listen to me. You have to leave me here."

"Shut. Up."

He focused on running, forcing himself to go faster despite the pain. He realised he couldn't hear anything behind them. Was it possible they had outrun it?

"Destroy."

It loomed in front of them like something out of a nightmare. Easily six feet tall, red eyes glaring at them.

"Designation mutant. Destroy." A bolt of energy shot out at them. They split apart, diving for cover.

Michael scooted backwards on his hands, trying to get some distance. The red eyes swept over him. Then moved to his right where Abby lay. Her eyes met his, this time they were red. When would they ever fix on a colour? Were they red now to match the ones staring at her? Or was there something else that decided the colour? Sometimes he could almost work out a pattern. They were nearly always purple when she was angry with him. Brown when she was scared. Other times… They seemed to change almost on her whim. He shook himself. Now was not the time to be wondering.

He watched Abby's red eyed glare meet the uncaring stare.

"Designation mutant. Destroy."

"Abby!"

She rolled. Just in time she rolled out the way. The blast of energy scorching the ground where she'd been.

"Abby." He reached out for her, she was closer to him now. Brown eyes met his. Dark brown, she was so scared. And there was nothing he could do. Grabbing the wall he forced himself to stand up.

"Michael." She sprang to her feet beside him. "It's after me."

She was right. He shook his head. "No."

She nodded. Green eyes, that meant trouble. "Run. I'll distracted it."

"Abby!" He grabbed for her but she was already gone. Jumping and waving her arms, calling out to attract it's attention.

Another blast. He threw himself at her, knocking her out the way. It hit him. Pain shot across his side. They landed in a heap, he couldn't even move to get off her. She was pinned underneath him, staring up at him. Her eyes shifted colours. "Michael!"

Mutant. That was what it kept saying. He stared at her. Mutant. That would explain her eyes.

"Destroy."

It was all the warning they had. And it wasn't enough.


	4. One of the gang

Hi Agent G. Thanks for the quick review! The ending was meant to be vague. We don't know who they are or where. But it will all link up in the end. I hope.

I was gonna post these later. But I figured if I posted everything I'd written it would encourage me to write some more. So I'm gonna post all the chapters I've done. I managed to write four while on holiday!

I don't own the X-Men, just Mattie

**One of the gang**

The students were gathered in the Danger room. Earlier in the week Emma had run a couple of Danger room sessions with Logan and Jean. Now the professor wanted them to watch and learn about her mutant talent. Most of them were under the impression that Xavier just wanted them to do something productive with their Saturday. At least, that was Bobby's theory, and he had repeated it at great length for most of the morning.

"Why do we have to be here anyway?" Bobby asked quietly, watching Wolverine as he glared at them all.

"You know why." Amara replied. "We should be taking the opportunity to study a new talent and prepare ourselves in case we were ever forced into combat.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Well sure, if you put it that way."

"Besides," Tabby muttered. "Don't you want to see what Little Miss Blonde Ambition is capable of?"

Amara giggle. "I changed my answer. What she said."

"Where is Emma anyway?" Paige asked.

"Waiting to make her grand entrance." Tabby said.

Mattie shot her a look. "Would you guys ease up. Emma's okay. You'd like her if you gave her a chance."

Jubes shrugged. "Anyone who can shop like she can is okay in my books."

"I thought we'd never get the two of you out the mall." Paige said. "Thank god for closing time."

"And you got to admit that is one sweet car she drives." Ray told them.

They nodded in agreement.

"I want to be rich." Rahne said with a sigh.

The others laughed.

Ray stared behind them with his eyes wide. "Holy…"

"What?" Paige asked.

The others all turned to look and their eyes widened.

Standing framed in the Danger room door way was Emma. She was wearing a white basque with matching panties, a pair of thigh high white boots and a long flowing white cape. The whole ensemble left little to the imagination.

"Wow." Roberto breathed.

"What the hell is this?" Logan growled, striding up to her angrily. "Where's your uniform?"

Emma raised her arms. "This is it." She smiled. "I modified it slightly."

Logan ran an un-admiring eye over her outfit. "Slightly?"

A few of the students stifled laughs.

"I'm a telepath. It helps me if people are distracted." Emma informed him.

She looked at Roberto and narrowed her eyes. "Bark."

Roberto dutifully barked, then frowned in confusion.

The students exchanged glances. "That's just creepy." Tabby muttered.

Emma smirked.

Logan glared at her. "You can get your butt into uniform or you can get your butt home. I don't care which."

Emma glared at him.

"Don't even try it. I've had better people than you poking around in my head."

With a final withering stare Emma spun on her heel and stalked away.

"You let her get away with stuff like that in your lessons?" Logan question Jean.

The red head shook her head. "No. You know I wouldn't have, Logan."

The other X-Men nodded. As fully fledged X-Men they were part of the teaching staff when it came to training. It was a role they all appreciated and took very seriously. None of them would have encouraged Emma to flaunt the rules like that.

"She's just a spoilt brat." Rogue said.

"Rogue." Cyclops scolded.

"What? You're all thinking it." She muttered.

"Girl can dress though." Spyke said, nudging Nightcrawler.

"Evan! That is, like, so inappropriate." Shadowcat told him.

"She's talented." Jean said. "I guess she just wanted to see how much she could get away with."

"Well she wont be getting away with it here." Logan growled. He turned to look over at the New Mutants on the other side of the room. "Alright, you're all suited up. Time to train, warm up laps. Chase, double time."

There was a collective groan, but they all started jogging round the room at an even pace. Wolverine's 'warm up' laps could be anything from three laps to half an hour solid.

"We did get to see her power." Amara said.

"Yeah, and it is definitely creepy." Jubilee added.

"It's just the same as Jean, or the Professor." Rahne pointed out.

"I can not believe she wore that costume." Mattie commented as she lapped them.

"I can." Roberto called after Mattie as she accelerated away from them.

"Yeah, we all noticed your reaction, Roberto." Tabby said. Roberto ducked his head and speed up.

"Thing is though." Sam said. "I've never seem Jean or the Professor use their power like that."

"To humiliate someone, you mean?" Paige asked. Sam nodded.

"I've never seen the Professor make someone bark." Jamie agreed.

Wolverine's shout cut short the rest of the conversation. "If you've got the energy to gossip I'm gonna have to come up with something harder!"

X

It was Saturday night. Unwilling to totally succumb to the reality of being back at school, the students had decided to go out. Unfortunately it seemed that everyone in Bayville had had the same idea.

"This queue goes on forever." Ray moaned.

"They are so clearly doing one-in-one-out." Amara sighed staring at the club's doormen. "It will take ages to get all of us in."

"We should just go." Sam told them.

Jubilee shook her head at her boyfriend. "Have you seen how long the queue is behind us? It can't be much longer now."

"Jubes, have you seen how long the queue is in front of us?" Sam argued back.

Mattie did a quick head count. "There's eight of us. So how long to you really think it will take to get us in?"

Bobby shrugged. "Who knows?"

Tabby sighed. "Could be hours."

Jubilee shot her a look. "It will not be hours."

"Guys?" Paige called out to get their attention. "Isn't that Emma?"

Sure enough Emma was stepping out of a taxi that had pulled up at the club doorway. A well dress guy stepped out behind her. He paused to pay the taxi before taking Emma's arm. Seeing them the doormen leapt to attention, one of them unhooking the velvet rope that blocked the entrance.

"Emma!" Tabby waved her arm and called out to the blonde.

"Tabitha." Ray hissed, as everyone turned to look at her.

"What are you doing?" Amara asked as Tabby again called out Emma's name.

"Trust me." Tabby hissed back at them. "Treatment like that. She's guest list. Now do you guys want to get in or what?"

Emma turn at the commotion and caught sight of Tabby and the rest of the students. She stopped. The guy said something to her then walked into the club. Emma waved back at Tabby then beckoned them over.

Tabby smirked at Ray. "Told you."

The eight of them slipped out of line and made their way towards Emma.

"Hi guys." Emma greeted them, she smiled at the nearest doorman. "They're with me."

"Yes Miss Frost." He motioned for them to enter.

"Cool." Paige grinned as they slipped inside, mindful of the glares from people still in the queue.

"How'd you swing this one?" Tabitha asked.

Emma gave a slight smile. "My father put me on the guest list on all the places I might want to visit."

"Sweet." Ray muttered as Paige dragged him and the others in the direction of the dance floor.

They danced until Bobby spotted a free table and made a dive for it. The girls were left to hold the table while the boys went for drinks.

"So who was that guy we saw you with?" Amara asked.

Emma paused for a moment, Amara's eyes lit up. "Boyfriend?"

"He was kind of cute." Tabby added.

"And he paid for the taxi." Paige noted.

"Very generous." Mattie agreed.

Emma shrugged. "He's just a friend. Someone I've know for years."

"Someone you've know for years who you fancy?" Amara pressed.

"Excuse her." Paige apologised. "She's a die hard romantic."

"He's just a friend, Amara." Emma clarified with a smile.

The boys came back with the drinks and they all squeezed up to make room, Mattie and Jubilee sitting on their respective boyfriends laps.

"Thanks for getting us in." Bobby said giving Emma a wink. "We'll owe you."

"Yeah, we'll even go easy on you in the Danger room." Ray laughed. Paige nudged him as Emma's face darkened.

"It's not really that bad." Mattie told her.

"I just don't see why I have to wear one of those uniforms."

"We all have to wear them." Sam said.

Tabby nodded. "For a uniformed look."

"I don't like them." Emma said with distaste.

"You could try talking to the Professor." Amara suggested.

"Better idea than making Logan angry." Paige agreed.

"Logan's always angry." Bobby said.

"Angri_er_ then." Paige amended with a grin. "Anyway…" She got up and grabbed hold of Mattie and Jubes. "Time to dance."

Jubilee grabbed hold of Tabitha and Amara hauling them along with her.

"Emma?" Mattie struggled against Paige's pull, beckoning for the new girl to join them.

Emma shook her head. "Maybe later."

Mattie nodded and let Paige pull her towards the dance floor.

Emma leaned back into the space left by the five girls. "Not dancing?" She asked the boys.

"We'll get dragged up there soon or later." Sam said.

Ray smirked. "Five girls, all dancing together. It's nice to watch."

Bobby rolled his eyes, but couldn't repress a grin.

Emma wrinkled her nose. "Nice."

Ray just grinned wolfish at her. "Care to make it six?"

"Please ignore him." Bobby said. "We've tried everything we can to clean up his mind. Nothing works."

"Emma?" Sam asked. "Isn't that you guy to came in with?"

They all looked over to where Sam was pointing and Emma nodded. "That's him." She gave him a little wave and the guy inclined his head back at her.

"Why don't you invite him over?" Sam suggested.

Emma shook her head. "No, that's okay." Then she got up and made her way over to where the other girls were dancing, drawing her attentive suitors eyes with her.

"Okay." Bobby raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

Sam shook his head totally bemused.

Ray rolled his eyes. "She's playing some sort of chick game with him. Who knows what she's doing."

"How is it possible that you have a girlfriend?" Bobby asked him.

Ray leaned back with his arms cross behind his head. "I've got buckets of charm."

X

The following weekend saw all the students suited up and gathered outside the front steps of the mansion for another training session.

"So is the plan that we get no lie-ins at all?" Mattie grumbled.

Someone grunted back at her, she wasn't sure who. It could have been anyone, all the students looked equally annoyed about the fact that they were up and not in bed. She noticed one or two half hearted glares in Emma's direction. The weekend training sessions were for her benefit really. Since she didn't stay at the Institute, she wasn't taking part in the daily morning Danger room sessions. But it was too early and they were too tired to put any real venom behind the glares. Mattie hoped that Emma wasn't reading their feeling, but if she was she didn't seem to fazed by them. The blonde telepath was pulling at her uniform with a disgruntled frown on her face. Mattie had never given much thought to the uniforms. They were just what they all wore. Sure the fully fledged X-Men all had costumes that were individually styled. But all the New Mutants wore the dark blue and gold costumes. She'd never considered that to be a bad thing. Her lips curved as she caught sight of Bobby and the way his uniform showed off his muscles, in fact sometimes it was a considerable bonus.

Bobby looked up as she was running an admiring eye over his uniform. Mattie looked away quickly, but she knew he had already seen the look on her face. Sure enough when she glanced back over, Bobby was grinning at her knowingly. Mattie felt her face grow warmer. Over a year. They had been dating over a year and he could still make her blush. Bobby raised an eyebrow suggestively while Mattie struggled to compose herself.

Wolverine cleared his throat to get their attention, he held up a red flag. "Right. This will be hidden somewhere in the grounds. You're job is to retrieve it and bring it back to this spot. You'll be in four teams and the X-Men will be around running interference. Powers are allowed so you are not to go into the house. Got it. I don't want to have to clear up after you again."

They all nodded and Wolverine started assigning the teams. Mattie found herself on a team with Sam and Jamie. Bobby was with Emma and Jubes. He grinned over at Mattie. "Mind a friendly wager, Drew?"

He was up to something. The use of her last name meant trouble. Fighting to keep a smile off her face Mattie eyed him coolly. "What did you have in mind, Drake?"

Bobby shrugged. "Winner chooses the prize."

"There are two other teams." Paige pointed out, her competitive edge coming to the fore. "Who says either of you will win it."

"Maybe you're up for a challenge of your own, Paige." Ray suggested from the fourth team.

Paige exchanged glances with her own team of Tabitha and Rahne. "What say you girls?"

Tabby ran an eye over Ray, Roberto and Amara. She shrugged. "Challenge excepted."

Amara grinned. "Can't wait to win then."

Logan handed the flag to Nightcrawler. "Okay, Elf. Hide it good."

Kurt grinned, his teeth a flash of white against his dark fur. He nodded, and in a puff of sulpha he was gone.

"How are we meant to find him?" Amara asked.

"Aww, poor Magma." Tabby teased. "You mean you don't have anyone on your team who can track?" She stretched out a hand to ruffled the fur of the already transformed Wolfbane who barked.

Roberto launched himself into the air. "I think I might find it faster."

"Alright." Wolverine growled. "Go!"

Mattie and Bobby exchanged glances. "Winner claims the prize?" She asked.

He nodded. "Winner takes it all."

"Right. Multiple, we need to cover some serious ground. I want you spread out."

Jamie nodded and started making copies of himself, each one chose a slightly different direction and headed off.

"Sam."

"Aerial support?" Cannonball asked as he propelled himself into the air.

"You got it." Mattie agreed. "Stay with me and let me know if you see anything." With that she was off, leaving Sam to chase after her.

Bobby watched her go with a grin on his face.

"Earth to Iceman." Jubilee called, waving a hand in front of his face. "If you could get your thoughts off your girlfriend for a second."

Bobby blinked and focused on Jubes, right. He had to win this thing.

"Emma, can you sense Kurt's thoughts?" He asked.

Emma frowned in concentration and then nodded slightly. "I think so. But he moves about so much it's hard to be accurate."

"A partial is fine." Bobby told her icing up. He helped Emma and Jubes on to his ice slide. "Just point me in the right direction and hold on."

X

Mattie glanced up as she ran, good, Cannonball was still with her. He was flying above the trees rather than wasting time having to wend his way though them. But she could see the trail from his flight, he was keeping up with her. She caught sight of a Multiple off to her left and slowed her pace. "Make sure you stay near by." She told him. The Jamie nodded at her. She knew that by telling just one of the Jamies she had in fact told all of them that. Which was totally nuts and would screw with her head if she let herself dwell on it. She'd once spent several hours trying to work it out. But today she had other things to worry about.

"See anything?" She yelled up to Sam.

He swooped down under the trees. "I can see Wolfbane and Boom Boom up ahead. No sign of Husk."

Mattie nodded. "Try and follow Wolfbane if you can. Watch out for Boom Boom, she'll be expecting company." She frowned. "I have a feeling your sister is planning something though."

Sam nodded. "Keep you're wits about you. Paige will be on the ground, and she's trouble."

Mattie nodded as he rose back up above the tree line. She knew only too well the kind of tricks that Paige was likely to play. Mainly because she and her room mate had played them on Sam and Bobby at some point.

A Multiple looked at her expectantly as he came running past. "Can you follow Sam, and leave me a trail to follow?" Mattie asked.

Jamie grinned at her. "Sure thing, Chase. Just follow me." A cluster of Jamies seemed to form around Jamie, then there was just one. He grinned at her again before running after Cannonball.

Mattie grinned to herself. "Okay, Husk. Let's see what you've got."


	5. Fetch

And yet another chapter. Nothing for six months thenthree in one go. Four when I put the next one up. Read, enjoy and please review.

I don't own the X-Men, just Mattie

**Fetch**

Emma let out another shriek and dug her nails still harder into Bobby's shoulder. "You are doing this on purpose." She screamed in his ear.

On his other side Jubilee let out a whoop of delight as Bobby executed another perfect corkscrew, although he noted that she too was digging her finger nails into him.

"Just trying to make up some speed." Bobby told them. "The others have got fliers remember. And I'm sure I don't need to mention what a speed freak Chase is."

"We don't need speed." Emma ground out through clenched teeth. "I'm telling you where he is."

"That's no good if he's already dropped the flag." Jubilee pointed out. "We have to get to him before he hides it."

"Exactly." Bobby nodded. "Now hold on ladies cause here we go." He sent his ice slide into another dive and heard Emma's shriek begin.

X

Mattie raced past another beckoning Jamie. So far she hadn't seen Paige, or any of her little tricks. But that was no reason not to be alert, of course being alert while running at just short of 50mph was on the side of difficult.

A wall of spikes thudded into the ground in front of her and she threw herself into a forward roll to clear them. Hitting the ground she sprang to her feet, searching all around her. Sure enough Spyke was crouched in a tree nearby.

He waved at her. "Thought I'd trip you up a little."

Mattie grinned back at him. "Sorry to disappoint."

"Not to worry, sugar." Mattie spun to find Rogue behind her. "Mind if we detain you a while?" The X-Man asked in her southern drawl.

"Actually." Mattie launched an attack. Rogue was a great hand to hand fighter. She was Mattie's sparing partner. She'd trained Mattie. One on one, without powers Rogue might very well be the best fight of all the X-Men. With the added complication that if Rogue laid a hand on her, not only would Rogue gain her speed, Mattie would be down for the count.

Rogue blocked Mattie's first attack and counted with one of her own. She grinned at Mattie. "You're good, Chase. All those sessions are paying off, huh?"

Mattie nodded and ducked as Rogue swung at her. "What can I say, teach? You inspire me."

Rogue laughed, a sound that wasn't heard often enough as far as Mattie was concerned. She always considered it a personal challenge to get the solemn Goth girl to laugh.

Too late she realised she hadn't been paying attention and she leapt aside just in time to avoid another volley from Spyke. She side stepped again to avoid a second volley and felt Rogue's ungloved hand touch her cheek.

Mattie staggered back shaking her head to clear it, and landed flat on her back courtesy of a super speed punch from Rogue.

She sprang to her feet, allowed a smirk to cross her face. "Catch me?" Then she was gone. A glance over her shoulder showed that Rogue was indeed chasing after her. But that was fine. Rogue may be the superior fighter, and she might now posses Mattie's speed. But Mattie was willing to lay bets that she could win this race. They were in her element now.

X

"We've got company." Emma yelled.

A second later Nightcrawler teleported in front of them. Bobby veered the ice slide off course to avoid a head on collision. Kurt landed lightly on the ice slide, his circus background helping him to stay balanced as he slid along.

_No flag. _Bobby noted. So Kurt had hidden it somewhere and then returned to hinder them. Well they could use that information.

_Emma? _He saw the telepath's head snap round to look at him. Probably he'd mentally shouted or something, no time to ask now. _Try and find Wolfbane, Rahne._ He clarified. _She's tracking the flag by sent, see it you can pick up on where she is, then let me know._

She nodded and he saw her eyes become slightly unfocused as she concentrated on something he couldn't see. Which only left them with the problem of Nightcrawler to deal with.

"Jubes, I'm going to corkscrew again." He muttered. "I want you to distract Kurt with your fireworks, okay?"

He saw he nod out of the corner of his eye. "And grab Emma, I don't want to loose her."

Jubilee clapped one hand firmly on Emma's closest shoulder then raised her other hand and sent a stream of brightly lit flashes in Nightcrawlers direction. At the same time Bobby spun them in the tightest corkscrew yet. Kurt covered his eyes against the bright light from Jubilee's fireworks and lost his footing on the ice slide. Jubilee watched him teleport safely to ground, still rubbing his eyes against the flashes of light.

"Brighter than a camera." She told Iceman with a grin.

"Any luck?" Bobby asked Emma.

She nodded, and pointed off to the left. "That way."

"Hold on." Bobby sent the ice slide arching out of the trees and heading the way she had pointed.

X

Mattie raced through the trees, Rogue not far behind her. So far she'd past at least half a dozen Jamies and hopeful one of them had reported back to Cannonball that she could do with some help.

Ahead of her something caught her eye. Maybe she didn't need any help after all. She checked her speed then dashed off again in a wide circle. Sure enough Rogue was still with her. Mattie risked slowing again, just enough to make sure that Rogue was focused on her and not paying attention to her surroundings.

"Come on, Chase." Rogue called out. "Make it worth playing."

One last check to make sure Rogue was well and truly with her. Mattie ran as fast as she dared and jumped at the last possible second. Rogue kept going and found herself running on empty air as a looped rope tightened on her ankle and hoisted her upside-down off the ground.

Mattie grinned. _Thank you, Paige. _

Rogue was already struggling and reaching up to try and free herself. Mattie looked up as Cannonball and a host of Multiples came crashing through the trees.

Sam slowed as he saw Rogue. "Should we help her down."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah'm not on your team. And Chase played it fair. Get going before Ah get free and come after you."

"We've lost their trail anyway." Multiple moaned. "How are we going to find them now."

"Quickly." Mattie told him. "Sam can you carry Jamie?"

Sam nodded and hoisted the younger boy on to his back. "Hold tight, Jamie." He cautioned before blasting off again. Mattie glanced back at the still struggling Rogue.

"Ah'm fahne." Rogue told her. "Go, before you loose them."

Grinning Mattie ripped off a salute. "Yes sir." Before chasing after Sam and Jamie.

X

Below them Bobby could see Ray blasting away at the ground, trying to free his right foot. It looked like he'd had a run in with Shadowcat and she'd phased his foot into a rabbit hole or something. Of Roberto and Amara there was no sign. But he was willing to bet they were nearby.

Up ahead of him Cannonball rocketed out of the trees with Multiple clinging to his back. So Mattie was still in the game. He couldn't see her, but if anyone could keep pace with Sam's flying it was Mattie.

"Look!" Jubilee pointed away to the side of them. Rising higher and higher into the air were Jean and Boom Boom.

"Let me down you red haired witch!" Boom Boom yelled.

Jean grinned an evil smile. "Down?"

Too late Tabitha realised the mistake of pissing off a telepath when she was all that was holding you in the air.

"I meant witch in a nice way!" She screamed as she plummeted several feet before Jean caught her once again.

A bolt of red, meant that somewhere Cyclops was giving someone trouble. Bobby was glad it wasn't them. "Where now, Emma?"

"Keep going." She told him. Then her expression changed. "She's found it!"

"Not to worry that's only the first part of the task." Bobby grinned. "Now they have to get back with it."

X

Above her Mattie saw Cannonball make an abrupt course change.

"Rahne's got the flag." He shouted down to her. "She's making a break for it."

"Racing time." Mattie called back. And her team had two of the fastest members. Taking her direction from Sam she raced ahead, searching for any sign of Wolfbane.

X

"There she goes!" Jubilee pointed to where Wolfbane was running for home, the flag firmly clasped in her mouth.

Behind her Cannonball was rocketing after her, and it was only a matter of time before he caught up with her. Which meant that Mattie was also hot on Rahne's heals.

"Then here _we_ go." Bobby said.

"Oh no." Emma clutched tighter to his chest as Iceman began his dive.

X

Rahne focused on running. Wolves could run for mile upon mile at a steady pace. Trouble was this wasn't a steady pace. This was a flat out run. And she knew there were others who were faster than her. Her sensitive nose had already picked out Chase's sent, she wasn't far behind.

Another sent tickled her nose. Ice. Iceman! She turned her head in time to see Iceman gliding past her, Jubilee grabbing the flag from out her mouth as the ice slide curved back up again.

"Got it!" Jubilee held the flag aloft in delight.

"Correction. Had it!" Sunspot crowed as he snatched the flag from her.

"Roberto!" Jubilee howled as he soared away. But her dismay soon turned to a cry of delight as she saw Multiple leaning dangerously off Cannonball's back to snatch the flag himself. "Teach you to snatch, Roberto." She called out.

Sam dived into the cover of the trees, the flag grasped firmly in his hand. "Chase? Where are you?" Looking round for Chase he missed Jamie's warning and crashed straight into the unmoving form of his granite encased sister.

"I know you're invulnerable brother dear." Husk said delicately picking the flag from Sam's un-protesting hand. "But you should really look where you are going."

Sam managed a grunt from where he and Jamie lay sprawled on the floor.

"Okay, Tabs." Paige handed her the flag. "Run for it."

Boom Boom rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like I can out run Chase."

Husk glared at her. "Just get going will you, Rahne will catch you up before you know it."

X

Mattie scrabbled to her feet, again. She was going to murder Paige once she got hold of her. That last trap of hers had cost her valuable time. She'd lost sight of Sam and Jamie, she hoped she wasn't to far behind them though. Last she'd seen they'd managed to get the flag, which meant that they were now the target for everyone else. Squaring her shoulders she set off back towards the mansion and hoped it was the right direction.

X

"Where'd he go?" Bobby scanned around him trying to find Sam. He couldn't have gone too far, they'd have seen him.

"There she goes." Emma pointed out Boom Boom making a break for it with the flag.

"Sam!" Jubes yelled right by Bobby's ear. "He's hurt."

Bobby looked where she was pointing and saw both Sam and Jamie struggling to their feet.

"Calm down, Jubes. You know Sam's invulnerable when he's blasting."

"We have to help him." Jubilee said.

Bobby glanced back at Sam again and shook his head. Sam was already up and Jamie looked fine too. He turned his attention back to the fleeing Tabitha.

A moment later Cannonball rocketed out of the trees, Jamie clinging onto his back for dear life.

"Sam are you okay?" Jubilee called to her boyfriend.

"Fine, Jubes." Sam reassured her. "Just let me get my hands on Paige."

Below him Bobby could see a fast moving blur. Chase was on Boom Boom' tail. Which meant he had to get there first. "Hold tight." Was all the warning he had time to give to his passengers before he nosed into an almost vertical dive. Using the momentum to increase their speed he closed the gap between them and Tabitha.

X

Mattie could see Tabitha in front of her. Sam was closing fast, but she was closer. There was no way Boom Boom could out run her, but give her her due she was trying.

A sheet of ice made her break fast, as Iceman and passengers swooped down on Tabby. Boom Boom sent a few of her bombs flying towards her pursuers, but Jubilee easily took them out with her fireworks.

Taking full advantage of this distraction Amara came along side Boom Boom and wrestled the flag from her grasp, before throwing it up to Roberto who flew off with it.

"Sam!" Mattie roared as she changed direction to follow Sunspot. They were almost back to the mansion now. If they could head Roberto off, maybe they could still take the flag.

X

Bobby glared at Amara before sending his ice slide up again to follow Roberto. It was into the final now, the mansion was in sight and all the teams were gathered around the flag.

X

Out of the trees Mattie speed up gaining on Roberto, for all the good it would do her. He was still in the air. Where was Sam?

With a cry Sam dive-bombed Sunspot sending both him, Sam and Jamie plunging into the swimming pool.

"Yes!" Mattie punched the air as she hurried to her team mates.

Several Jamies pulled themselves out of the pool gasping for breath. Sam and Roberto were wrestling in the water, each other trying to gain the flag or flight. With a cry Multiple launched himselves back into the pool, many extra hands now grabbing for the flag.

Mattie looked up as Bobby pulled up along side her. Emma leapt off the slide holding her head in her hands.

"Who's winning?" Jubes asked.

Mattie shrugged. "At the moment, through sheer weight of numbers I'm gonna say, Multiple."

A Jamie struck out for the far side of the pool, serveral extra Jamie's helping him to get onto the side. The flag was held in one of his hands.

"Way to go, Jamie!" Mattie cried waving wildly at him.

"Should I tell them the flag's gone?" Jubilee asked, looking at the still thrashing Sam and Roberto.

Clambering to his feet Jamie shook the excess water off himself. Panting heavily Wolfbane covered the distance between them and knocked Jamie on to his back. Jamie squealed with laughter as Wolfbane tickled him, clearly planning to lick Jamie within an inch of his life until he gave up the flag.

"Get off him." Emma's commanding voice rang out.

Without so much as a whine, Wolfbane stepped away from Jamie.

"Now give me the flag, Jamie." Emma held out her hand expectantly.

Eyes glassy Jamie got up and placed the flag in Emma's outstretched hand.

"What the hell!" Mattie raced round the side of the pool in a flash. Startled, Emma stepped back to avoid her, lost her footing and landed with a screech in the pool. She surfaced spluttering and Mattie snatched the flag from her grasp.

One look at Bobby told her this was not going to be easy. He was already heading towards her. Straight through the house was the quickest way, but Logan would have her doing laps until the end of time. She raced around the side of the mansion, leaping over Bobby's makeshift ice block.

"Sam! Get you're butt out the pool!"

Bobby was between her and her goal now. "Come here Mats." She felt his strong arms catch her round the waist bearing her to the ground. _He'd better be up there_. She launched the flag into the air and saw Sam catch it before she landed on her back. She rolled and found herself staring up at the icy features of her boyfriend.

"Hi honey." Bobby smiled down at her.

She could hear a commotion round by the front of the house, but she couldn't seem to care about that right now. "Does this mean you win?"

Bobby grinned back at her, his ice melting away. "And to the victor go the spoils." He told her before kissing her soundly.

X

"So, who won?" Mattie asked, from where she lay curled up next to Bobby.

"There was no official winner." Paige said in a tone that indicated that she at least felt there was a winner, and that she was it.

"Basically, Ray, Amara, Paige and Tabitha tacked me the second I touched down." Sam said.

"And the resulting mess was to much for Logan. He just called it a draw and left it at that." Amara added.

"Which really is so unfair." Paige started up.

"No it's not, Paige." Ray told her rolling his eyes.

"So really it was only Bobby's team that lost." Mattie teased, squirming away from Bobby's hand as he tickled her in response.

"Yeah." Jubilee muttered. "Ice boy over here was making out, while our telepath was busy drowning."

"Blondie didn't like her impromptu dunking much, did she." Tabby commented.

Mattie bit her lip. "I didn't do it on purpose. Do you think I ought to apologise again?"

"Hey, she fully deserved it." Tabitha shook her head. "After what she did to Jamie and Rahne."

"It was seriously creepy." Rahne agreed.

Jamie nodded solemnly. "I had to do what she told me too. I just had to."

"It only stopped once she went in the pool." Rahne added. "I guess she lost concentration."

"Logan did say we could use powers." Jubilee said. "And I guess that is her power."

"Jean's never done that." Amara pointed out.

"No she just thinks it's funny to pretend to drop people." Tabby muttered.

"But Emma doesn't have telekinesis." Bobby said. "She has telepathy. That's what she does."

"Okay, the Professor then." Amara said. "The Professor's never done that. Turned one of us into powerless zombies."

"But he can shut people down, by their minds I mean." Mattie commented. "Isn't that what he did to his brother? The Juggernaut."

The others nodded.

Jamie shivered. "I don't care if it is her only power. It was creepy."

"Besides, it's not her only power." Rahne added. "She can read minds and stuff. So she should know how creepy it is."

"Well." Tabby grinned. "Maybe her little dunking will help her realise."


	6. Fun

Okay. Last one. After this you have to wait for me to write some more. But I am on the case and I hope to have something soon(ish) ;o)

I don't own the X-Men, just Mattie

**Fun**

Tom ran. It was the only thing he could think to do. And still the thing came after him. He could hear it behind him. Turning he threw out his hands palms out. A volley of volts shot at the thing.

"Designation mutant. Destroy." It shrugged them off as if they were nothing. In return Tom found himself dodging another red blast.

He was exhausted, he knew he couldn't run anymore. With a cry of fury and frustration he gave it all he had, a maximum blast. He'd never unleashed his power like that, wanting totally destruction.

Barely breathing, struggling to stand, he blinked desperately to clear his vision. Had it work?

A red blast. "Destroy."

X

Emma Frost looked up from her casual perusal of the menu as he approached her table.

"You're late." She commented as he slipped into the seat across from her. The waiter hovered nearby to take his drink order.

"A bottle of the Malbec." He said, waving the waiter away.

Emma smiled thinly. "Trying to placate me with gifts?"

"Maybe a gourmet meal and a nice bottle of red will go some way to mollifying you. Hmm?"

She raised one eyebrow just enough to indicate that she was willing to play along, for now. Glancing at the menu again her smile broadened. "Lobster."

He rolled his eyes. Deliberately picking the most expensive choice. "That only works if money is a problem. And we both know that it is not."

"I happen to like it." She returned.

He sighed. "Very well." He raised a hand slightly and the waiter was once again at his beck and call. "Two lobsters."

The waiter bowed. "Yes, sir."

Another appeared with the wine. Offering him a sample to taste to ensure it was to his liking. He nodded and the waiter filled both glasses.

Emma had her chin resting on her hand staring across the restaurant, feigning boredom. It was no use. He knew her to well, she was seething about something.

"So? What have you learnt?"

Without moving her head she shot him a look. He met the look without comment. With a sigh she made an elaborate gesture of pulling herself together into a formal pose. "There is some interesting talent there."

He nodded. "We knew that."

"Well you were right." She said, her lips twisting at admitting it. "They have a lot of untapped potential."

"The X-Men?" He questioned.

"Difficult to get to. And they have the benefit of the most training, plus actual experience. The new recruits have possibly more power, but they haven't been at the school for as long. And most of them haven't been in anything more dangerous than team activities."

He nodded thoughtfully. This was as expected. "And their loyalty?"

"Total." She made a face. "They all _adore_ him."

"So no chance of wooing them to us then." He murmured to himself gazing off into the distance. Then his eyes sought hers again. "Have you managed to witness them during a demonstration of their powers?"

"Witness? I had to take part." She shot back.

He managed to suppress a chuckle. Emma had never been one for taking orders unless they were ones she herself agreed with. The idea of playing at being a student and following instructions must really be grating. She had only agreed to infiltrating the Institute if she could live elsewhere. The idea of Emma having the submit to an evening curfew and lights out formed a smile on his face.

The look she shot him was pure poison.

"Apologies." He smoothed his face into a neutral expression. "Did you learn anything interesting?"

Her look was still dark. "I learnt that some people need to be taught a lesson."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I will not be humiliated." She told him. "Bad enough that I have to pretend to be their age, and they are such children! I have to be at a _public_ school. I have to put up with hearing how marvellous their shitty little Institute is. I have to wear the disgusting lump of cloth that they consider to be uniforms. I have to take part in team games. Then some scruffy little witch has the audacity to attempt to drown me. In front of them all."

"Really? You didn't see it coming?" He himself had never managed to get a move past Emma that she hadn't sensed in his thoughts.

"She's quick." She sulkily replied. "She caught me by surprise, little bitch. I'll be watching her now."

He nodded to himself. This was certainly interesting information. At present Emma was the model employee. But that was not to say things would not change in the future. Learning peoples weaknesses was something of a hobby for him and this was one it would pay to remember. He surreptitiously glanced over to see if Emma was reading him. But she seemed distracted by her anger.

"They all saw it. And they laughed." She glared at him. "I am not going to take this lack of respect. You can find someone else to do your dirty work."

Behind him the waiter appeared with the two lobsters. Looking across he could see Emma still simmering. He let her eat a few mouthfuls, before he changed the subject slightly.

"And the ones you showed me at the club? Would they be useful?"

"I had to get them in." She glared at him. "Me. On my good name. They don't deserve to be guest list."

"But that surely endeared you to them."

"That. My car, My shopping ability. Really. What is the point in going around all the shops yourself? Being shoved left, right and centre by people. You simply hire someone to do it for you. But no. They seem to think it entertainment in the highest order."

He was pleased that the food was providing a distraction. It was becoming harder to hide his amusement. He had rarely seen Emma so frustrated.

She shot him a look. "I know what you're thinking. Remember."

This time he didn't bother to hide the smile. "And I wouldn't have it any other way, my dear."

She sighed. "When can you pull me out?"

"When you have secured us some participants. Willing or otherwise."

"And how am I suppose to do that? I can't just spirit them away in the middle of the night."

"I leave it entirely up to your genius." He told her, inclining his head.

She rolled her eyes. "So I have to return, then." A wicked smile crossed her lips. "I suppose that if I have to have forced interaction with them, I can always spend some time teaching certain people the danger or crossing me."

"We have our own plan, Emma." He cautioned. "Whatever plans you have in mind for this girl are secondary."

She shrugged. "I'm sure I can make them overlap." A light flashed in her eyes. "In fact I may just have devised a way to deliver to you exactly what you want, while allowing me my fun."

He raised his glass. "To your fun."

She smiled so beautifully he knew that someone was in trouble. "My fun." She repeated.

X

Mattie sat in the back of the car desperately speed reading through the fifth chapter of A Room With a View.

"We've got a test on it today." Jubilee hissed beside her.

"I know." Mattie ground out, trying to concentrate on reading.

"And you're reading it now?" Jubes asked, while in front Sam rolled his eyes.

"She didn't have time last night." Paige put in, from where she sat the other side of Mattie. "She was busy."

Jubes frowned.

"Someone." Mattie glared meaningfully at the back of Bobby's head. "Suggested that we go for a walk."

"And she very nearly didn't make it back before breakfast." Paige added.

Mattie shot her a look. "It was not that late."

"Late enough that you took even longer getting up this morning." Her room mate replied.

"Well with the Danger room to look forward to, what's the rush." Mattie muttered.

"So… A walk, huh?" Jubes asked.

Mattie blushed. She knew exactly where Jubilee was going with that question. But the truth was they had just gone for a walk. Okay so it was a walk that had ended up with them on the ground, a lot of kissing and them both being very out of breath. But it hadn't gone where Jube's question was leading. She bit her lip. She and Bobby had been together over a year now, and she knew most of the students thought that she and Bobby had 'done the deed.' But they hadn't. The closest they had come had been that night in his room when she'd finally told him about why she hated her birthday and all the guilt she had over her mom's death.

Remembering that night brought on another bought of blushes. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was to have a boyfriend like Bobby. Someone who had done the best thing for her, rather than just taking what she had offered. And she'd offered it alright. But since then…

Bobby had said he wanted to wait until they were both ready. Mattie got the sense that he was ready, but was waiting for her to make the first move. And he wasn't going to push. Which was fine, except sometimes Mattie wondered if she might actually need a little push. Because trying to work it out in her own head just meant she went round and round in circles. Because it was Bobby. She loved him. And she knew that one day she _would _make the first move with him. But… She just didn't feel ready to make that move yet.

"Mattie." Paige nudged her. "You've been staring at the same page for ages."

She shook her head and once again tried to finish the chapter. But all she could think about was the person sitting in front of her. His strong hands on the steering wheel. She loved his hands.

It was way to early in the morning for thoughts like that, she chastised herself. Forcing her eyes away. They landed on the rearview mirror and she found a pair of blue ones staring straight back at her. "Something on your mind, Mats?"

She blushed and shook her head.

Coming to a stop at some traffic lights, Bobby turned to face her, beckoning her forward with a crocked finger.

She leaned forward and Bobby planted a kiss on her lips, ignoring the moans from the other occupants of the car. "Good morning." He said, his eyes decidedly playful.

A blast of a horn from the car behind indicated the lights had changed at Bobby gave her one last smile before waving casually to the guy behind and pulling away.

X

Bobby made his way to class wondering what had made Mattie blush. Oh he knew _what_ had made her blush. But he wondered what about it she'd been thinking about in the car. He smiled to himself. Catching her thinking suggestive thoughts was the best one. His favourite trick was to judge it just right and shoot her a knowing look. That always created a beautiful blush. But she'd been thinking deep thoughts in the car. Mattie always seemed to over think things. She went round and round and covered everything from every angle. Sometimes doubling back on herself. He found the best way to get her to work things through was to talk to him. Most of the time he didn't even have to comment or really listen much. The actually act of speaking out loud helped her to slow down and think things through. Whether this was part of her naturally fast mutant ability or natural to her he wasn't sure. Either way he ought to try and talk to her later. Something was playing on her mind.

He slipped into his seat still musing over his girlfriend. She'd been glaring at him so hard this morning over breakfast as she tried to eat and read at the same time, while ignoring the general noise that accompanied any meal at the Institute. Fair enough it had been his idea to talk a stroll. But he wasn't entirely to blame for their delayed return. And she had done her fair share of distracting him.

"Can I check you're answers?"

Bobby blinked and found Emma's face only centimetres away from his own. "Huh?"

"The homework questions." She explained, leaning across the desk to open his folder. "Can I check what answers you've got."

"Um, sure." Bobby leaned back slightly to give her some space. Emma leaned even further forward to get a better look at his work. She secured a length of hair behind her ear, leaving a clear view straight down her blouse at the turquoise bra underneath it.

Bobby looked away quickly.

"Bobby?" Emma looked up at him, then back down at the folder. "This one here…"

"Forcing himself to look at his homework Bobby nodded. "Yeah?"

"Are you sure you got that right? Because…" She leaned even closer to him to reach for his text book.

Bobby closed his eyes in desperation. Should he tell her that she needed to button up, or just not lean like that. She was a telepath for crying out loud. She was gonna know exactly what was going on in his head. He'd come over as a pervert. He winced at that last thought. Mentally re-writing the sentence in his head.

"Here it is." Emma continued, pointing to a section in the book. "Look here."

Risking opening his eyes Bobby firmly glued them to the text book on the desk in front of him. Not daring to look up.

"See?" Emma asked. "This bit here."

"Uh huh." Bobby nodded. He could smell her perfume, he noticed. He didn't recognise the fragrance, but he could smell it, mixing with the scent of whatever she used as shampoo. She smelled good. He couldn't deny it. But she was very definitely making him uncomfortable.

He looked around, catching a flash of turquoise out the corner of his eye as he did so, there must be someone he could strike up conversation with to avoid this. He saw Mr Beaman walk in the room and couldn't remember a time when he'd been more happy to see a teacher.

Emma glanced towards the teacher, sending another waft of perfume Bobby's way, then she flashed him and smile and returned to his seat.

Bobby sighed an internal sigh of relief. No man in a relationship should have to go through torture like that.

X

"Paige?" Mattie stared up a the dark of their room. She wondered if her room mate had gone to sleep, she'd been wondering if she should even bother Paige. In fact she'd been wondering it for so long that it was highly likely that Paige was already asleep.

"Finally." Mattie thought she heard amusement in Paige's voice. "I've been waiting."

"Waiting?"

"I can hear you tossing and turning and sighing away to yourself over there." Paige told her. "What's got you worried, as if I didn't know."

"Over the last few days." Mattie started. "Like today for example. When we all came back after school. Did you think… Did you notice… Was it just me… Was Emma…"

"Was Emma all over Bobby like a rash?" Paige cut in. "Yes she was."

Mattie let out a sigh. Thank God. So it wasn't just her being an over protective girlfriend. She hadn't wanted to say anything, fearing that she was just being over sensitive, but apparently Paige had noticed something too.

The trouble was that Emma hadn't really done anything that she could pin down. It was just the way that she seemed to be listening attentively to anything that Bobby said. And she'd be sitting really close to him. She kept teasing him and then she'd nudge him playfully when he teased her back. But really that was exactly what everyone else did. Paige was always thumping Bobby. Mattie herself regularly jabbed Sam or Ray when they were mocking her. It was nothing that anyone else at the Institute wouldn't have done. They all acted like an extended family with each other. Yet it had set her teeth on edge watching Emma behave like that.

A rustle in the dark told her that Paige was now sitting up in bed. "Mattie, I know you are trying to rationalise this all, and I know you like Emma. But I am telling you. She was all over your boyfriend."

"But she wasn't really." Mattie told her miserably. "I mean she didn't do anything much."

"It's not what she did, it's the way that she did it." Paige replied. "God even Ray noticed and it takes forever to get anything through his thick skull."

"What did he say?"

"Just that he thought Emma was staking a claim. Which she was. I mean she might have well have sat on Bobby's lap and told him he had a sexy body."

"Which is something that Tabby _has_ done in the past." Mattie pointed out.

"Well that's just Tabby." Paige said dismissively. "She does things like that. Anyway, you called her on it."

Mattie nodded, then realised Paige couldn't see that in the dark. "So if I let Tabby do that, why am I in such a state over Emma doing practically nothing?"

"Because you haven't called her on it."

"But what would I say? 'I don't like the way that you laugh with my boyfriend?'"

"I don't know." Paige admitted after a moments thought. "I agree that there is very little hard evidence. But I'm telling you she _is_ up to something."

"I think that I must have it wrong." Mattie said. "Why would she do it. She knows that Bobby and I are an item. I think she must just not realise that it's bothering me. She's new, and she's just trying to fit in. Maybe this is her way of fitting in."

"Fitting into your shoes."

"We misjudged her once before."

"Mattie!" Paige exclaimed in exasperation. "She's playing you for a fool."

"I just can't think why she'd do it."

"Because she's a bitch. You can think whatever you like, but if you won't watch your own back then I'll just have to watch it for you."

"What are you planning?" Mattie asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Nothing." Paige replied. "Yet. I'm just going to keep a very watchful eye."

"Don't say anything."

"Not a word." Paige assured her. "No point in letting her know we're on to her." There was a pause before she asked: "Have you said anything to Bobby?"

"What would I say?" Mattie asked her again. "Anything that I _do_ say just makes me sound like a clingy, insecure girlfriend. And I don't want to be that."

"Well if Ray's noticed something then you can bet Bobby's noticed something."

"Do you think they've talked about it?"

"If they have I'll get it out of Ray." Paige promised. "And if not him then Sam for sure."

"Do you think Bobby would say anything to me?"

"Why don't you ask him and find out."

"Because that takes me back to clingy girlfriend territory."

Mattie heard Paige lay back down in her bed. "This could go round and round all night. I suggest that we shelve it for tonight. Because Logan will not be sympathetic in the Danger room tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night." Mattie agreed, turning over and closing her eyes. But she knew she wouldn't be sleeping any time soon. She just didn't know what to do. She couldn't believe that Emma was deliberately trying to steal her boyfriend. On the other hand she couldn't see any other explanation for her behaviour.

What she should do is sit down and talk to Bobby. She knew that. It was the obvious thing to do. She just… Couldn't. Which was stupid and likely to cause more trouble. It didn't change the fact.

Maybe she should just talk to Emma instead. Except she wasn't sure how exactly you went about asking someone if they were trying to steal your boyfriend.

Or she could do nothing. She could let things play out and see where they went. Paige had said that Ray had noticed something. So in all likelihood he had at least mentioned something to Bobby. So that meant that Bobby probably knew something was going on. He'd have to be pretty oblivious not to notice the attention Emma was giving him. So if she assumed that Bobby did know something, she just had to trust him. And she trusted Bobby more than anyone else.

So that was her plan. To let things work themselves out. Not much of a plan, as plans go. But certainly the best one she was going to come up with tonight.


End file.
